Help me name it!
by ImmortalVampireGoddess
Summary: LOTR/SM ......... i need votes for the couples and reviews on how ya like it! ^.^


Chapter Zero  
  
  
Sapphire: Hey everyone! I'm a new writer... not really hehehe i used to be Lilyusagi-chan but not anymore....   
my writing sucked so bad! hehehehe but now that i know HOW to write/type i wanna try again. i hope you like it!  
Legolas: this story is Usagi centered. It's Inner and Mamoru bashing so you're warned! It's a LOTR/SM crossover.  
WARNING: THIS IS AN INNERS AND MAMORU BASHING, BEWARE.  
Sapphire: oh yea! i also added my own character........ but its pretty good... hopefully you'll like it too! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: the only thing in this story that's mine is my character, the plot, and a bag of popcorn! *munches on the popcorn*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**QUICK FACTS AND LIFE OF SAPPHIRE**  
Name: Sapphire Tsuki  
Age: 16 (like usagi)  
DOB: October 29th 1985  
Hair Color: Silver/Black  
Hair Style: To her knees/half up in a ponytail  
Eyes: Purple and sometimes Silver  
Height: 5'4  
Weight: 117  
Has a necklace with an ancient key, Earrings the seem to float 8 pointed star on them,   
a tattoo of a dog print on the left bottom of her tummy, another tattoo of a dragon on her right thigh at the top.  
**QUICK FACTS OF SAPPHIRE SCOUT FORM**  
Name: Sailor Silver Cosmos  
Outfit: silver outfit, skirt is very short and is silver, black knee high boots, silver gloves,   
8 pointed star with a moon in the middle all of the star points have a planet sign but earth.   
located on the middle of her forehead.  
Power: Wind, water, fire, basicly everything in the cosmos.  
Attacks: Silver Ice Freeze- Freezes opponents for 10 min., Silver Cosmic Blast-Silver Blast w/stars,   
Silver Cosmic Shatter-Stars fall from the sky like pointed needles,  
Dark Silver Glaive-Silver staff appears and black glaive slices the opponent.  
Staff: Globe with an eight pointed star in the middle of the globe, an upturned crescent moon in the middle of the star,   
on top of the globe is a glaive, below the globe are bat wings, staff is   
5 inches taller then Sapphire and has a glavie on the bottom of the staff.  
Trasformation Pen: a globe on the top w/ the eight pointed star, on top if that globe is a smaller globe with a five pointed star   
in the middle, bat wings below the globe.   
To Trasform She Yells: Silver Cosmos Cosmic Power!  
Trasforming pen: Like the luna pen, looks exactly like her Trasformation pen but has a crown on top instead   
of the 5 pointed star.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Hurry up Usagi or you're gonna be late!!" Usagi's mother screamed.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Usagi mumbles while walking down the stairs.  
"Good then. You won't be late." Usagi's mother said sighing.  
"Okkasan, I haven't been late in 3 months." Usagi said to her mother while gathering her things.  
"True but I don't want that to end. Now hurry up if you want to be late meeting your friend." Usagi's mother scolded.  
" Bye Okkasan!" Usagi said while walking out the door.  
" Geez, Okkasan is acting weird since Dad ( How do ya say dad in jap.?) ran away with another  
girl 3 days ago." Usagi mumbled while walking to the stop sign where her friend, Sapphire, was waiting.  
" Hey Usa-chan! Lets go!" Sapphire said while walking ahead of Usagi.  
"HEY! Matte!" Usagi screamed catching up to Sapphire.  
"Well anyways, I saw Motoki at the mall! We hung out but then his girlfriend showed up. Motoki is  
SUCH a hottie!" Sapphire said to Usagi while walking to school.  
" I know! He's more of a brother to me actually." Usagi said, agreeing.  
" Yea, I know. So do you have to go meet your other friends after school?" Sapphire asked.  
" Yea. I'll meet you at the Crown at 4:00." Usagi said walking towards her first class.  
" Hai! Ja, Usa-chan!" Sapphire said running into the class.  
"Ja." Usagi answered to her dust.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sapphire: Okay! i need votes. for the couples.   
X = votes against it  
Usagi/Legolas  
Usagi/Aragorn  
Usagi/Frodo  
Usagi/Merry  
Usagi/Sam  
Usagi/Pippin  
Usagi/Gimlin  
the outers are in this story but I already have them paired.  
Sapphire/Legolas   
Sapphire/Aragorn  
The votes will be closed on the 4th chapter  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! hehehehe. oh and i'll get a piccy of sapphire soon. 


End file.
